Almost Like A Love Story
by funkybean
Summary: Parker is suddenly torn away from her hometown in hopes of finding her younger sister...She meets up with Lloyd and gains very interesting relationships with the whole cast.
1. Chapter 1

...Introducing my new story. It's from Tales of Symphonia, a Gamecube game and anime show. It's very good and I recommend learning the story before reading this, as I will not explain it. If you've played the game/saw the show you'll understand. This is on the storyline of it, but with an original character, Parker involved. If that's not usually your thing I think you should try this story, but if not, move on and no hate messages?

Almost Like A Love Story

A ToS Tale

_All I ever wanted in life was adventure that's all. As soon as my wish was granted my world shattered. My precious, ordinary world. But as I am writing this I realize the best thing that has ever happened to me wouldn't have occurred if my adventure hadn't begun._

**Entry 1-She May Seem Happy…**

I was on my way to the shop one day in my little hometown of Iselia. I've never left and didn't plan to. I'd always stay in my safe bubble.

As I walked with my thoughts, a shot of light went flying through the sky. I stood by the exit of the quaint village, staring. Soon Raine came running out of the school nearby.

"What was that?" I asked, not tearing my eyes from the now clear sky.

All she muttered was 'chosen' as she ran out towards the temple. It was the Day of Prophecy so soon?

"Let's go!" called a confident voice I knew too well. Lloyd, Colette and Genis walked out, Lloyd leading as always.

"Raine won't be pleased," I asked, shaking my head at him slightly.

Lloyd's eyes grew large as he realized I had heard him.

"You-you wouldn't tell her though, right Parker?" he asked with a nervous stutter.

Lloyd's weakness was his attraction to trouble. Might as well let him learn.

"Course not," I said, winking at him. "I may be Raine's apprentice, but I'm not nearly as strict as her."

A grin crossed his face and he ran off with the others. 'I'm going to be in so much trouble…' I thought behind my wave and plastered on smile. I continued on once they were out of view to the shop and bought the required beef and cheese. I traded him the home grown cabbage before putting the items in my basket.

"See you again, Matt," I said with a smile to the shop owner and turned around toward home.

I opened the door quietly, but not quiet enough to not wake my sister. She blinked and stretched on her single mattress, yawning softly. I adored my sister so much for her confident stride and humbleness, despite our "situation." …But her blackish-blue hair and her blue eyes were the thing I loved most. When I walked with her to drop her off at school, my black hair and dull green eyes were so ordinary.

"Go ahead and sleep, dear," I said running my thumb across my baby sister's porcelain cheek. My own was sun-kissed. She smiled and curled into a tight ball once more.

**Entry 2-…But It's Just A Mask She Wears**

_This next entry will be one of the hardest. It's taken me three days to gather the strength…_

A sudden string of knocks at the door interrupted Amber's and my dinner. Her eyes darted to the door as a piece of cheese hung out of her mouth.

"Amber, make sure the whole sandwich is in your mouth before you take a bite. Its good manners." How hard I tried to be a good sister and mother.

I patted her head reassuringly as I stood. I opened the door slightly, but to see no one directly outside our door. I poked my head outside and saw our neighbor in front of his old house, watching it burn, horrified. But he didn't have much time to grieve as he was dragged off by the scruff of his collar. A desian!

A pain went from the pit of my stomach, which branched out, to my entire body. I thought on my feet and grabbed a blanket Amber loved.

"We're going for a walk, okay?" I said, leaning down to get ground level with her and wrap her up in her blanket.

She didn't ask any questions, thank God, which is unusual for a 3-year-old. I lifted her up in my arms and opened the back door. At that time I heard the crackling of flames. I walked quickly, tilting Amber's head toward my neck so she couldn't see our house, though I'm sure she heard the crash as it collapsed. I watched the same wind that ran wildly through my hair carry the fire to our flourishing garden.

"Hey you! Girl!" a rough tug twirled me around, facing a desian. "Let's go!"

He tugged on Amber, trying to take her.

"NOOOO!" she screamed, digging her small finger nails into my neck.

I backed away, my mind not registering what was happening. A desian grabbed my arms from behind even though they felt like jelly at this time. The first one managed to pry my sister's fingers from my neck. She thrashed her body, trying to escape. It's hard to believe, but I just stood there, my eyes watering slightly. I still remember her face-tear stricken, her arms reaching out for me.

"Cute kid" was the sly comment I heard from the desian behind me. I jerked around and slugged him as hard as I could in the stomach, only making him laugh.

"Its called armor, Hun," he said drumming on his belly. My hands ached suddenly, but the current tears only mixed with my old ones.

He pushed me forward, heading towards the Village Square. There I was placed beside many others watching something that had their attention.

"Parker!" came a cry so faint that I thought it was my imagination. I looked up towards the entrance to see Amber being carried off.

"AMBER!" I screamed as I ran towards her. Another desian pushed me back from the guarded circle I was being contained in.

"Cuff her!" a voice sounded and I felt cold metal on my wrists. I just stared down, hearing the sound of footsteps coming toward the circle of Iselia "prisoners."

"Emily?" I ignored the deep voice.

"Answer him girl!" A swift kick in the back made me cry out and sob. I looked up through my thick hair to some tall man I'd never seen in my 18 years of living.

"Don't kick her!" the man said and whacked him with his…machine gun. It was connected to his arm?

"My name's not Emily," I said calmly, running out of energy for anything.

"But…it has to be," he said, staring at me strangely.

"I'M NOT!" I yelled, wanting everyone to leave me alone.

A sudden groan escaped his lips, as some grotesque monster seemed to strangle him. I crawled away, clutching my aching stomach.

"Lord Forcystus!" the desians circled around him, trying to protect him.

"I'm-I'm fine," he stuttered. "Y-you, I _will _see again."


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 3-…Just talking to the rain 

_The wedding planning is finally done. I can't believe it took so long. Who cares what flowers there will be?…weddings are annoying_

I walked solemnly to Phaidra and Frank's house. They were the only other adults I could talk to…plus they should know of Lloyd and Genis' ban. But they'd be going on the journey with Colette anyway, so what did it matter?

I knocked softly and opened the door, seeing they already had a guest. He sat in the corner, reading a newspaper near the fire. The reflections of flames danced on his spiky brown hair. He looked a little older than me, but not much. My light knocking hadn't caused him to lose his concentration toward his reading.

I cleared my throat, trying not to scare him. "Yes?" he asked, not moving his eyes from the paper.

I was a bit surprised…he had to have known I was there…was he being rude?

"Is Frank here?" I asked. At that time Frank came downstairs.

"Hello Parker, what's your reason for stopping by?"

I sat down at a seat nearby. I felt very comfortable with them, explaining my 'sitting without an offer.' I looked down and started my story from the banging on my door.

Afterwards Frank spoke quietly. "Darn desians…once Colette seals the seals they'll finally disappear…they cause so much sadness," he came over and hugged me tightly. A tear or two ran down my face, but I quickly controlled them. I had to maintain my 'tough exterior,' especially since I was alone now. "Your sister will surely be fine," he released me and put his hands on my shoulders. "She's strong like you. You've brought her up well."

I nodded my head in thanks. He continued on and sat at the other side of the table. "Raine wanted to see if you'd like to come on the Journey of Regeneration with her, Colette and Kratos. She thinks it'd do good for you to study it firsthand. She was going to ask you herself, but I saw you so I thought I'd run it by you."

"Who's Kratos?" I asked, not knowing of anyone with that kind of name in Iselia.

"I am," said the man in the corner. He had looked up finally and his paper was folded up neatly on the table beside him. I had completely forgotten about him…spilling my story to some stranger. From these thoughts I could just mutter an 'oh.'

"…I'm a mercenary. I'm going to protect Colette…for a fee."

"That's nice of you," I said with sarcasm, but more because of lack of something better to say.

Rain started to poor down, making a pitter-patter sound on the roof.

"Perfect timing for the fires," offered Frank who always has something good to say. "So you'll need a place to sleep tonight? I'll set you up a sleeping bag out here if you don't mind."

"Oh, Frank it's better than sleeping in the rain. Thank you so much. I could cook for all of you tonight to show my thanks."

Phaidra came downstairs finally and heard my offer. She must have guessed my house was caught in the string of fires. "Oh that'd be lovely dear. It's been so long since you've cooked for us."

After dinner, which I was told was delicious; I sat outside of their house among Phiandra's garden. I sat on the front stoop, not having anything to protect me from the rain. Rain never bothered me, it was very relaxing, even in storms.

"You enjoy freezing?"

I turned my head around and saw Kratos standing behind me. He stood right in front of the front door so the roof kept him dry.

"It's not even cold," I shook my head.

"Then what are you doing?"

"…Just talking to the rain. It's the only thing that will listen and not throw useless advice back." I probably sounded stupid, but I didn't care.

He was silent for a while before he responded. "Rain doesn't listen. You're just talking to yourself." With that he went inside without another word.

I sat outside for another hour thinking of what Kratos said. What gives him the nerve to tell me I'm silly or stupid for talking to rain. It _was _stupid, but who's rude to people they don't even know? I ran my fingers lightly over the new scares on my neck from my sister's fingernails. A constant reminder.

I went inside and took a shower and changed into pajamas I borrowed from Colette. I went back downstairs with the sleeping bag Frank gave me. Everyone was asleep already…except for Kratos who was lying down in a dark corner of the room. He had a thin blanket. Probably the only thing he accepted from Frank, with his 'pride.' I laid the bag down beside the fireplace, which was still lit. I turned to face it instead of facing Kratos.

"…We'll be going on the Journey of Regeneration tomorrow, " he said quietly.

I didn't turn to face him or reply. "I'm sorry for my previous actions," he said and got up to sit beside me. I looked at him, a confused look on my face. "I was being rude…I just…" he didn't finish his sentence and shrugged.

I couldn't help but stare at him as he uttered his apology. He was so…beautiful was the only word to describe it. His brown eyes held so much despair for someone so young, though. "I've been known to be sharp-tongued too," I replied. He met my eyes for a millisecond before looking back toward the fire, which was dimming. He nodded and looked back at me again before getting up to return to his blanket.

I rolled on my back and looked at the ceiling. What was I getting myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry 4-Excitement Quickly Fades**

It seems I was really bitter about my wedding yesterday. Weddings don't suck…its just the planning. I'm so excited! It seems the days just fly by now…

Phaidra woke me early the next day. We'd be traveling a lot by foot, which takes a while, especially with four people. So an early start made sense. I stretched and rolled up my sleeping bag. I took a quick shower and put up my hair in a ponytail…and I also remember wearing make-up, which confused me. I never did, but today just seemed special.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast since I was already running late. "Ready to go?" I asked Colette, who was bobbing on the balls of her feet, seeming excited; and Kratos who was leaning on the door with his arms folded, looking serious as always. They nodded and so we left to find Raine…who was sitting outside on the front stoop.

"I-I was too excited to wait," she said blushing. What a group we were.

The thirty minutes went by without a hitch, but soon after my feet hurt. "Are we breaking soon?" I asked.

Kratos turned around to face me. "Breaking? We're not 'breaking.'"

"We should. We don't want to wear out Colette," Raine said as she looked at her.

"I-I'm fine," but her face was red from the sun overhead.

"Triet's nearby," I said, looking at the map Phaidra gave me before leaving.

Another ten minutes went by and we arrived at the Triet, breathless. I was in a new town…it felt so surreal. The culture was different, the adobe houses and turbans…

"An i-inn!" Colette cried out and walked as fast as she could to it. Kratos simply rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go look around," he said and turned around.

"I'll go get food…" I said. I knew from the beginning that Raine wanted me to come as a cook and to read the map. They were my specialties.

After buying enough food to feed us spaghetti that night I headed back to the inn. Colette was asleep, Raine was studying some kind of artifact and Kratos wasn't back yet.

"So we're not leaving anytime soon? I wanted to see this seal thing," I said as I collapsed on a nearby bed.

"Well Kratos, Colette and I am going to fight it later. You'll see it."

"Why do you guys get to fight and I don't?" I asked, even though I had a gut feeling from the beginning that I wasn't going to participate in the fighting.

"I know spells, Kratos has fought all his life and Colette has to, to prove she's cut out to be an angel. You're here to study and guide us around…no offense."

I sighed and looked up. I knew how utterly helpless I'd feel just watching them. At that time there was a brief tap on the door. Raine stood and opened it to find…

"Noishe? What are you doing here?" I asked and sat up to pet him.

"Raine! Parker! Lloyd was captured by desians!" Genis came gasping up the stairs of the little inn.

"Do you know where he is exactly?" I asked as Raine awoke Colette. Genis nodded and pulled on my hand to go.

As we exited Kratos was conveniently waiting outside, looking at passers by.

"We have to go. I'll explain on the way," he said as he pushed Kratos along.

After what seemed hours of navigating through the desian's hideout we found a well-furnished room, very different from the factory-like rooms before.

"I see the resemblance," a man said, who was confronting Lloyd. His hair was blue and pulled back in a loose ponytail. Lloyd seemed very surprised to see us come.

The man left, leaving 'Botta,' as he called him. Soon Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Kratos attacked him. And I did feel very helpless. I just sat down nearby occasionally saying 'Good shot Colette' or 'Excellent spell, Genis!' But after that comment I realized Raine wasn't with us. Had she gotten lost along the way and we didn't notice?

"I underestimated you," Botta whispered as he put down his weapon. He walked through a door and left. Very abrupt.

Raine walked in afterwards.

"Where were you!" I asked, relieved.

"Examining their technology. Its amazing!" she exclaimed and picked up Botta's staff.

We explained to Lloyd about Genis and Noishe's rescue plan. We gathered our things and simply walked out. No other desian's bothered us. It seemed the blue-haired man called them off. We headed back to the inn for the night.

"So Lloyd and Genis are staying with us?" I asked Raine hopefully.

"We can't just send them back," she said simply as she studied our newly acquired monster list. "You best study this tonight. Think of it as homework and try to fill in the blanks."

I took the list and sighed. Lloyd came in later with the exsphere and key crest for Raine. I was slightly jealous, but I knew I wouldn't make a good fighter. I couldn't stand hurting people, even enemies.

Raine took it graciously and I left to return to my room with Colette. She was once again sleeping. She was so tired lately, I felt sorry for her. She was so young for this big of a quest. I yawned and tucked myself into bed. My 'research' started tomorrow…

Entry 5-Let Me Know That I've Done Wrong 

I'm rushing this entry so forgive the handwriting. My fiancée doesn't approve of me writing this story. He says it wastes too much valuable time…

I examined the map early next morning, finding the best way to go to our first seal. Colette yawned and stretched, reminding me of my baby sister. I hadn't thought of her at all yet! It was surprising me that after only one day she was already slipping from my main focus. I had to keep my priorities straight.

Colette and Genis rode on Noishe on the way to the seal.

"I'm sick of this desert!" Lloyd exclaimed as we walked up to the ruin.

Raine ran up to it as soon as she saw this was our destination. She went on and on about how this rock was made in the great Kharlan War. Scary thing is that I understood everything she said.

"…Colette, put your hand on this," Raine, almost commandingly, pointed toward the 'oracle stone' as she called it.

Colette put her hand on the stone and an underground passageway appeared. I could see Raine controlling herself from jumping down those stairs and examining everything in sight.

Eventually I was soon ignoring moans of battle wounds of my colleges and concentrating on the monster's battle tactics as we were down there.

After the seal was broken, with ease mind you, Colette was faced with her father, again as Lloyd told me. Colette told some complicated prayers that I don't remember to this day and she was given wings. Wings! It was so amazing. All these ideas about angels…but they really do have wings.

We walked out of the ruin, talking of our next destination: Palmacosta. Now I was crossing the ocean! I'd never even seen the ocean before. But our hopes of completing the Osso Trail that day was shattered once Colette collapsed. Raine suggested hospitalizing her, whom I agreed with, but Kratos disagreed.

"It's part of the trial of her becoming an angel. Let's just rest for the night."

As we gathered around the fire and ate, Colette was feeling a bit better, but a little irritable which wasn't like her. She requested being left alone, which we did. Soon everyone was asleep, but the thought of the ocean kept me awake. Kratos was night watch so he was awake as well.

"What's the ocean like?" I asked him.

"It's just a big puddle of water," he said bluntly.

"It has to be more poetic than that. Does it shine? Is it clear blue and can you see fish swimming amongst reefs without a care in the world?" I asked dreamily.

He looked up from his sword, which he was shining. "Not everything is like you fantasize it to be. Believe me."

"Well you never let yourself fantasize about anything I'm guessing with that attitude," I said a little heated.

"I don't think of those things so I won't be disappointed…but I should let you learn that on your own. Forgive me."

"You say that a lot. Perhaps you should think before you talk. Then you won't have to apologize for your meanness."

"I'm not being mean, just truthful," he sighed and stood to put his sword into his sword cane.

I looked at him strangely. He was so negative for being so young. What made him that way? I got up and did something so weird and unlike me I still don't know why I did it. I hugged him.

He just stood there in shock, not doing anything. I pulled away and looked at his startled face. I smiled a little, seeing the usual look of despair in his eyes vanish for a minute. I walked to my sleeping bag, an unnoticeable spring in my step.

"Next time I say something 'mean' warn me so I won't have to go through that again," I turned around and saw him smile a little, joking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry 6- I Just Can't Pretend Anymore**

After Colette recovered we were on the path of the Osso Trail. We traveled past some desert before coming upon the deserted trail. It seemed very old, but well used. We didn't go very far before we heard-

"Wait!" A young girl around my age jumped down from a low cliff. "Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" she asked, slightly out of breath. She had strange clothes that seemed to be from far away.

"Oh, that's me," Colette answered with her usual tone of happiness. She should have known to be not as naïve as she was to answer to strangers…but Colette was _very _naïve.

"Prepare to die!" the stranger responded and ran toward Colette. I, as well as everyone else, was not expecting this so we didn't act. Colette got rather startled though and fell backwards…opening a trap door…?

"Ohmygosh is she okay?" Colette asked looking down the dark hole, which she fell through.

Genis walked up and made some calculations determining she probably wasn't dead. "Well thank goodness," Colette said.

"You could have died!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Well she won't want to kill me once we have had a chance to talk it over…"

Eventually we went to the port town of Izoold. It was a very small village, very welcoming. I went off to do my errands by buying fish. Everyone else went to stop in the inn or find a boat to take us to Palmacosta. And I saw the water for the first time. It was poetic.

The sun was directly overhead lighting the ocean perfectly. Little ripples were in the water from fish and the dark blue waters even twinkled. 'So there Kratos,' I thought.

Raine found me sitting by the water's edge near a small dock. "We found a boat," she said and smiled.

Thoda Geyser was the next stop. And I do remember that making our way through it was rather difficult. There was another puzzle, as there was in the last seal. Also the monsters were very different. Smarter and tougher. The monster guarding the seal was also hard for them to defeat. But they succeeded after many life bottles and healing.

As we left Colette fainted once again. She was getting sicker and sicker. Raine named it Angel Toxicosis.

That night I was having trouble sleeping again. I pulled my sleeping bag near Kratos and laid down on it. "How can you get any sleep at all? You hardly sleep during the day and you're night watch."

"I've never thought sleep was that important. Tiredness always got in the way of things."

That Kratos' way for sure. Once something bugs him he gets rid of it, no matter how important…even to his health.

"Oh yeah, by the way I think the ocean is very poetic," I said as I looked at the ocean before us. It was already nighttime, but the moon was shining on it, giving it a white glow.

"If you think so. It's very like you to just go against what I say though."

"Yep, its what I live for," I said and smiled. I sat up then.

We watched the ocean for a while, when I started to get sleepy. I knew I was falling for Kratos, even though he should be the last thing on my mind. But I still couldn't manage to throw away any opportunity to be in his presence.

My head started to feel heavy as I tried desperately to stay awake. I laid my head on his shoulder finally, which made him jump a little. He also straightened up a little bit. The tips of his fingers started to trace my back and feel my hair. I was drawn to a strange place in the middle of heaven and earth that moment. I just felt…right.

I looked up at him from his shoulder. At that time his fingers stopped tracing my back. I suddenly felt as I had done something wrong to make him stop. He also shook his shoulder lightly, signaling for me to move. I did and looked at him confused…until I saw the look in his eyes. The look of despair was gone. He leaned in and kissed me. With more passion and love than I thought could be possible. We broke away and I smiled a little. But his eyes watered…"Emily, please forgive me for that. I just can't pretend anymore," he said and got up to leave me, my sleeping bag and the ocean.

Entry 7- He Does Know My Name…right? 

Now I realize why he doesn't want me writing this. He must know…but it does feel good to share these feelings finally. All these good and bad memories.

The whole night I had nightmares and would wake up and think of what Kratos said. Who was Emily? His girlfriend…wife? Or had he called me the wrong name? He did know my name…right?

I didn't say anything to him the next day when we headed to Balacruf Ruin. I rode upon Noishe with Colette. Kratos wasn't participating in any of our conversations and he walked in front of us just to avoid me. It hurt a lot and I wanted an explanation to the 'Emily' thing.

The Balacruf Ruin ended up to very old. It was very dark inside and windy. "It's so cold," I said, my teeth chattering. Kratos turned around, gave me a meaningful look, and walked on. It was so strange that a complaint returned me such a sad look. What was wrong with him?

"Ok so ruby is the throne…so that goes on to the calm earth…white…" I said, writing it all down.

"This is so confusing," Lloyd sighed.

"You're not even doing any of the work!" Genis exclaimed and helped my figure out the riddle.

The next seal was very tough. We went through all our life bottles and gels…but Kratos finally did a final blow. It disappeared and Remiel appeared. There was a strange tone in Colette's voice while talking to him. On the way out the mystery assassin had found us. They beat her easily which made her angry. "Why can't I ever win!"

"Now that we're friends we don't have to fight anymore," Colette said happily.

I sat next to the fire with a blanket tightly wrapped around me. Colette's Angel Toxicosis had took hold of her. Lloyd and Colette were sitting on the hill talking about something. Kratos sat down across from me, looking down. The flame's reflections danced across his face and hair, reminding me of the first night I met him.

"So who's Emily?" I asked in a whisper. Kratos looked up at me without moving his head, as if to see if he had heard right. "No one. …It's a long story. You needn't worry about it."

"Is it a girl back home?" I asked, trying for an explanation. "I have no home, so no," he said, "I don't know anyone named Emily at all."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Just please forget it. Please," he said. I sighed, "I'm so confused," I whispered. I looked down to the dirt. I could tell he was lying, but I didn't want to be worried about it. I just wanted to be with him. Next thing I knew Kratos was sitting next to me. He nuzzled my neck, which made me laugh. "I swear I don't know any one named Emily. And I swear you have nothing to worry about." He looked up at me; his hair messed up a little from nuzzling. I smiled and nodded. "Fine."

He kissed me, but this time it was longer. His hands wandered from my hair, my neck and to my hips. He pulled back slowly. "Lloyd and Colette," he said and turned his eye toward them. I nodded my head, figuring I best go off to my sleeping bag. But instead he took my hand and walked up over a hill towards the ocean. I smiled and kissed him, running my hands over his chest…

The next morning I woke up at dawn. Kratos was sleeping soundly next to me; his arm still around me as it had been yesterday. I shook him gently. "Kratos?" His eyebrows furrowed and he turned over. I kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Kratos?" He blinked several times and sat up. His hair was dishsevled which made me smile. "What?" he asked groggily. "Your hair," I smiled and tried to pat it down. He smiled a little, and I realized I've never seen him truly smile. "We should get back to camp…" Before he walked back he kissed me again and I went to my sleeping bag, but I couldn't sleep at all….


End file.
